


Not That It Matters

by eaivalefay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dubious Consent, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-19
Updated: 2007-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 20:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaivalefay/pseuds/eaivalefay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I--- what?" Potter's eyes flickered with confusion, much to Draco's satisfaction. "What does that have to do with anything?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not That It Matters

**Author's Note:**

> This is for [](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/incognito/profile)[**incognito**](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/incognito/), and I hope it lives up to your expectations. Much thanks and love to [](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/pansydarkbloom/profile)[**pansydarkbloom**](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/pansydarkbloom/), [](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/stasia/profile)[**stasia**](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/stasia/), and [](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/iulia_linnea/profile)[**iulia_linnea**](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/iulia_linnea/) for being such wonderful and talented betas. You three improved it one hundred percent. I am not exaggerating, so shush.

  
Draco worked through the crowd of drunkards filling the bar, ignoring the few at the front shouting over the latest brawl as well as the quieter ones hunched brooding over their glasses of murky or clear alcoholic liquids. As he headed for the stairway, a few of the newer patrons attempted to slip a firm hand around his wrist or grab the edge of his robe, but a quick nudge or glare from another drinker would stop them before they got much further than the first touch.

He didn't even notice, far too used to the leers, gropes, and the drunks thinking he was a prostitute working the bar. It wasn't uncommon for hookers to be flirting their way around the room--- Draco could have spotted five right off that he knew if he bothered to pay attention--- but anyone who had been at the bar for the last couple weeks would know Draco was no whore. They all learned quickly that he usually took such suggestions very badly, which generally caused his roommate to become irritated.

 _'Apparently Snape is a thing to be feared when he is irritated.'_ Draco snorted at this thought, climbing the stairs two at a time. _'Not that it matters.'_ Snape left nearly a week ago, _'with not one appearance from even his beak of a nose since, the git.'_ He glared at nothing in particular. What the hell was Snape thinking, leaving him alone, _here,_ at this unsavory inn he was supposed to _live_ in?

His thoughts came to an abrupt halt even as he stopped dead in his tracks at his rented room's door, which happened to be pushed halfway open. Draco was sure he hadn't left it like that. He edged quietly into the room and couldn't quite stifle his gasp.

"Potter!" His disbelieving tone rang across the room. Draco felt too shocked to even attempt a proper growl of hatred.

Potter stood up from where he'd been rifling through the drawers of Draco's uneven wooden bureau. "Malfoy." His tone sounded almost flat. Almost. There was a triumphant note Draco couldn't dismiss, and he definitely didn't like the way Potter was eyeing him.

"What the bloody fuck are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in school?" He sneered, tried to sound more confident than he felt. It figured Snape would be gone the one time he actually needed him. Merlin only knew what Potter wanted; Draco couldn't imagine it was anything he would like.

"Where's Snape?" Potter asked, and to Draco's disgust he nearly sounded polite.

"Why would Snape be here?" Draco asked archly. "I hardly need a baby sitter, Potter."

"No, you really don't." Potter agreed cheerfully, "and I bet those fellows downstairs wouldn't want company with you anyway." He looked thoughtful for a moment, "Unless they like that sort of thing."

Draco gasped, feeling his face flushed red with indignation and fury. Others had assumed he was a whore before, and he was disturbed to find that he was almost getting used to it, but he would be damned if he'd stand there and take it from _Potter_. It just wasn't allowed to come from someone Draco actually _knew_. "I am not--- I wouldn't--- how _dare_ you--- Get _the fuck out,_ Potter!" Draco snarled at him.

As Potter slowly moved forward Draco was sure he'd never seen sparkling eyes go cold so fast before. From his experience a person's eyes were either icy or happy. _'Or dead,'_ Draco thought even as he took a step back away from Potter, hitting the doorjamb of the still open door.

"Look, Malfoy, I'm not going anywhere until I get what I want. I am going to find Snape, so you might as well help me out." Potter's breath skittered across Draco's cheek, his nose only an inch away from Draco's own. He felt himself go a little breathless as he stared into eyes that suddenly weren't so cold as Potter glared angrily.

"I'm not a whore, Potter." Draco said finally, trying to himself together.

"I--- what?" Potter's eyes flickered with confusion, much to Draco's satisfaction. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Draco pulled himself together just a little bit more, finally feeling like he'd regained some control over this unexpected situation. "That's why you're standing so close, isn't it?" He pushed Potter away before slamming his door shut. "Your sexual tactics are rather poor. There are flea-infested, inebriated arses with the intelligence of a quill downstairs with more seduction skills than you possess."

"I was not," Potter glared at him, "trying to seduce you, you narcissistic twit. Where the fuck is Snape?"

"You call me a prostitute, put yourself two inches away from my face--- invading my personal space, might I add--- and you expect me to believe you were _just_ trying to intimidate me, Potter?" Draco sneered, "And if those are your intimidation abilities, they could use some work as well."

Potter's jaw worked, and Draco knew he was trying to suppress his anger. "My intimidation and seduction skills are just fine, and neither of them are anything I'd waste on you," he finally bit out.

Draco studied his nails, "If you're so confident then why are you getting so red in the face? Embarrassed, Potter?" He never saw the fist flying toward his jaw. Next he knew he was sprawled on the floor, mind buzzing in shock and pain as Potter straddled him across his hips.

"Wha---"

"Shut up." Potter snapped.

"Get off me, Potter." It came out as more of a wheeze than a command and Draco winced slightly.

"Where. Is. Snape?" Potter's tone sounded far too patient for his liking, his body seemingly relaxed and comfortable from his newly acquired position sitting on top of Draco.

"I don't know." He spat the words out, lifting one hand to gingerly touch his jaw. "Now if you would kindly _remove_ your person from my presence. Or at least get the fuck off me."

Potter's fingers curled around his wrists, pinning both arms above Draco's head. "I think you're lying."

"Yes, well, Potter, you're an imbecile." Draco snapped, pushing up against Potter, attempting to throw him off. His breath caught as Potter gasped and hissed, fingers tightening around Draco's wrists.

"We've got all day to just sit here until you tell me, Malfoy." He said grimly. "Or until Snape returns himself. Tell me, is he the possessive type?"

Draco growled, feeling himself blush for gods knew how many times that day. "Get it through your thick skull, I am not a prostitute, nor am I shagging Snape of all people."

"Of course not." Potter snapped. "You're just sharing a one-bed--- if you can call that rickety thing a bed--- room with Snape because they were all booked up at this. . .fine and reputable establishment."

"I'm not sharing _anything_ with Snape, Potter." Draco said. He dropped his head to the floor with a soft _thunk_ and winced.

"Oh? Then where is he?" Potter inquired casually.

Draco gave him a disgusted look, "You're as clear as crystal, Potter. You might try for a little more discretion when attempting to interrogate a person." He smirked at Potter's scowl. "For all I know and care Snape is off groveling at the Dark Lord's feet."

"That would explain why our intelligence says you and he are on a mission for Voldemort, and also why Snape's potion kit is stored in this room." Potter rolled his eyes, irritation clear in his voice.

" _What_?" Draco cringed at the high-pitched tone of his voice. "It is _not_!" He glared. "And I'm not working for the Dark Lord," he added almost as an afterthought.

"Come off it, Malfoy," Potter sounded utterly exasperated. "Your record speaks volumes against you, and I _know_ the kit is in that chest." He nodded towards the chest at the end of the bed, a piece of furniture that was just as worn and beaten as the rest of the room.

"It is not." Draco repeated. "I would have noticed that."

Potter's look changed from annoyed to incredulous. "You really don't know it's stored here? Do you expect me to actually believe that?" He snorted, a smirk tugging at his lips, and Draco wanted very badly to return the punch to his face in that moment--- not that he hadn't wanted to slug Potter for years anyway.

"Let me up."

"Tell me where Snape is."

He cursed profusely. "Potter. If I didn't even know Snape's potions were here, do you think I'd know if _he_ was here?"

"You could just be a fantastically gifted liar," Potter said mildly. "And you never did answer my question---"

"I fucking told you I don't know where Snape is, you fool. I assure you, that is an answer despite the fact that it isn't the one you want." Draco bucked his hips upward hard, trying for a second time to throw Potter off of him. Potter pushed his weight down onto Draco, forcing the blond to still his squirming, much to Draco's frustration. Potter was breathing harshly and Draco knew it wasn't from physical exertion.

They stared at each other for long moments, only the sound of their ragged breathing filling the silence.

"That wasn't the question I was referring to." Potter said quietly several minutes later.

Draco sighed, "Fine. What question were you referring to?"

Potter smiled innocently as he locked his eyes with Draco's own, leaning down so their noses were nearly touching. "Is Snape the possessive type?"

Before he could even gasp his outrage at his words Potter closed the small gap between them and pressed his lips to Draco's, hands still firmly holding Draco's arms above his head. Draco felt as though Potter had punched him again, as his soft mouth moved gently over his lips.

Draco breathed out slowly when Potter pulled away, swallowing hard before swiping his tongue across his lips. "Potter," He started. "I'm not. . .you wouldn't. . . Our relationship does not consist of kissing."

"We have a relationship now?" He smirked, but Draco saw far more happiness in it than Potter probably wanted him to--- hell, _he_ saw far more happiness in it that he wanted to.

"Yes. A perfectly unhealthy one in which I insult your intelligence and you glare while the mu--- Granger pulls you away and Weasel splutters in outrage." Draco heaved his body upwards, knowing Potter was distracted. His move threw Potter onto his back and Draco settled himself over his prone form in a mimic of Potter's earlier actions. "And how many times must I tell you I do not prostitute myself to _anyone_?"

"Not even to Voldemort?" Potter sneered from his new position, eyes burning.

"No." Draco sneered right back. He twisted his fingers into Potter's robes, pinching one nipple through the folds of material, and was rewarded by a sharp intake of breath. "If I were working for that maniac do you think I would be hanging out in this god forsaken building?"

"Snape is with Voldemort," Potter pointed out, frustration filling his voice. "And Snape is obviously protecting you, Malfoy." He pushed up slightly and Draco steadied his own breathing as he felt the evidence of Potter's interest in him press into his thigh.

Only once he was sure he had his voice under control did Draco speak, "I don't really care who he's working for, because, yes, he _is_ , or was, protecting me." Draco glared, "He's been keeping me hidden from both sides of this bothersome war you've started."

"That _I've_ started--- never mind that," Potter broke off, trying not to squirm. "What do you mean, he 'was' protecting you?"

Draco shrugged casually, eyeing Potter. "He vanished awhile back. It doesn't really matter. Now shut up."

"How can it not matter---" Potter fell silent at the look Draco gave him.

Slowly he leaned down before experimentally pressing his lips to Potter's, staring into startled green eyes. It wasn't bad as kisses went, but he was sure he could teach Potter a few things. . . He deepened the kiss, forcing Potter to kiss back, his tongue sliding across slightly parted lips.

Potter's arms snaked around his back, one hand curling into his hair, and Draco pulled back, grabbing for the roving hands. "No, I don't think so, Potter." He whispered something softly and smiled slightly as rope wrapped around Potter's wrists and arms.

"Malfoy---" He growled, tugging uselessly at the binds.

Draco leaned back down, dropping a peck on Potter's lips before moving lower, licking the shell of his ear before giving his full attention to Potter's neck, soft and tanned golden from hours spent outside.

His fingers absently worked down the row of buttons on Potter's robe, pushing it aside to start on the buttons of his white shirt. His mouth trailed kisses down to his shoulder, slowly moving to lave his tongue over one nipple and then the next, biting lightly at the hard nubs.

"Oh, Merlin." Potter gasped, "I--- shit. Malfoy. We shouldn't be. . ." He squirmed against Draco's wandering mouth, arching up into it as he yanked at the rope twisted around his arms. "We need to--- we should be--- they'll be waiting. . . Oh, _fuck_ , do that again!" He pressed his hips up against the warm palm suddenly cupping his cock.

Draco smirked, pressing his palm against Potter's cloth-covered prick, rubbing up and down ever so slightly. "You really do talk too much, you know." He muttered breathlessly, rising to bite at the juncture between neck and shoulder, his hand sliding up to slip beneath Potter's pants. His fingers curled around Potter's hard cock.

"I don't---" Potter's protests stuttered to a halt, pushing up into Draco's working fist. "---fuck." He gasped. "Fuck, harder."

Draco's mouth returned to licking a trail down Potter's stomach, pausing to lap at his navel. "I'll do what I want, Potter. Haven't you figured that out by now?"

"If you don't fucking get on with it, Malfoy, I'll---"

Draco tugged on Potter's erection. "You'll what?" He asked innocently. "I don't think I quite heard you." His breath was coming out in short gasps in time with Potter's own.

"I'll---" Potter whimpered as Draco's hand squeezed a little tighter.

Draco bit one of his straining thighs before soothing his tongue over the mark. He shifted, removing his hand to tug off the pants entirely. Potter moaned at the loss, but lifted his hips obligingly when Draco pulled at the trousers.

Draco settled his hands onto Potter's hips as he bucked upwards. Almost lazily he sucked lightly at the head of Potter's cock, lapping at the head if his prick. He pressed his tongue against the underside of his erection, unable to stop a soft groan when Potter cried out, jutting his hips forward.

"Mal--- fuck, _Draco_." Potter struggled with the rope restraining his arms. "God dammit. Touch yourself. I want to see. . ." He bit his lip hard and whimpered as Draco took his entire length into his mouth. "F-fu--- I--- I want to see you touch yourself." He gasped out.

Draco moaned, silver eyes sliding shut against the image of Potter half-undressed and flushed with arousal. He quickly moved his hand down to his groin, fumbled with the buttons on his trousers, and wrapped his trembling fingers around his own cock. He sucked around Potter's cock faster, stroking his own erection in time.

Potter jerked his hips upward as hard as he could, shouting out he came. Draco swallowed around Potter's length even as he came in his own trousers. Carefully he pulled himself up to lie next to Potter on the floor, pretending he wasn't weak in the knees.

"That was brilliant." Potter finally ventured when he'd regained his breath several minutes later.

"Why'd we do this on the floor, exactly, Potter?"

"Do you ever have anything positive to say?" Potter mumbled, as he squirmed uncomfortably. "You could untie me now, you know."

Draco smirked at him, "I am _positive_ I don't want to untie you."

"How the hell are we supposed to get out of this hole if you don't untie me?"

"'We,' Potter?"

"Yes, 'we.'"

"You actually think you're in any position to arrest me while you're bound and tied on my shitty rented floor?" Draco sat up, glaring.

"I'm not arresting you, you dolt." Potter growled right back.

"Then what does "we" mean?" Draco scowled at him.

"It means we're going to leave this dump and find Ron and Hermione." Potter frowned at him, "Before you argue, hear me out." At Draco's nod he continued, "Ron doesn't think we can trust you. Hell, I'm not sure we can either. But---"

"Potter, you're an utter---"

"You said you'd hear me out."

"You _hate_ me, Potter." Draco snapped in exasperation.

Potter paused for a minute to see if Draco was going to say anything. "I don't hate you. Well, maybe I do a little, but I think we might be able to get over that. I can if you can." He glanced at Draco, a challenge glittering in his eyes.

"What makes you think I want to get over it?" Draco asked.

"I don't know." Potter shrugged, "You've had a few opportunities to kill me or take me to Voldemort tonight, did you notice? But you haven't done either of those things. I know you didn't kill the Headmaster either."

Draco stared at him blankly. "Your logic is astoundingly stupid, Potter."

He grinned weakly, "I know, but that doesn't change the fact that you haven't killed me--- or anyone for that matter. You've tried to, but you haven't. Don't get me wrong, I know your an arrogant arse who cares more about himself than most others, but you're not _evil_."

Draco snorted.

Potter gave him an irritated look. "Look, if it's any comfort, I don't trust you. The point is, despite that, I don't think you're with Voldemort, and I can. . .I can protect you, Draco."

Draco sighed, turning to stare thoughtfully at his grimy rented wall. "You came here expecting to get me, didn't you? You weren't here for Snape."

Potter smiled somewhat apologetically, "Someone we know saw you here."

"'We'?"

"Hermione, Ron, and I," Potter said as if it were obvious.

"What? Your precious Order isn't involved? The DA students aren't rushing to your aid?" Draco sneered.

Harry scowled. "Most of the DA's in school, where they should be, where _we_ should be. This really isn't the place to be discussing such subjects anyway, you know."

"What is it you need my help with?" Silver eyes turned back to watch Potter carefully.

"We need to find Snape." Draco rolled his eyes. "It's important, Malf--- Draco. The other things. . . We really can't discuss those here."

Draco continued to stare at Potter for a second before sighing and casting the spell to release the ropes. He from the floor, watching Potter rub at his wrists and pull himself up, straightening his clothes. "Fine. _Fine_. But I am not going after my family under any circumstances, and I want my father out of prison."

Potter glared at him, "Terms can be discussed later."

Draco crossed his arms over his chest and stared.

"You don't have hurt your family, we just need to off Voldemort, all right? That thing about your father can be argued over later."

"And if I refuse?"

"Then you can rot here!" Came the exasperated response.

"But you _need_ me." Draco mocked.

Potter refused to look at him. "Yes, we _need_ you. Fucking hell, Malfoy, are you in or out?"

Draco grimaced. "Fine."

"Then you should pack." He looked around, "Do you think Snape's coming back?"

"You have an unhealthy obsession with him, Potter."

"I don't!"

"Yes, you do." Draco sniffed. "And no, he's not coming back. He left his potions kit to me. He's probably got a million of those things."

Potter stared, startled. "I. . . Oh. You think he is. . ."

"Probably. Let's go, shall we?"  
-  



End file.
